MIRROR REFLECTION
by Hanaeru
Summary: To opowiadanie o bliźniaczkach Dursely które dowiadują się tydzień po śmierci swoich rodziców że są czarownicami.  Z biegiem czasu zafascynuje ich magia i zaskoczy fakt że nic nie jest w ich życiu przypadkiem...
1. Peron dziewięć i trzy czwarte

-Peron 9 i trzy czwarte?-spytała Rina patrząc na kartkę którą trzymała jej bliźniacza siostra ze zwiątpieniem-naprawdę nie ogarniam ostatnich dwóch miesięcy-powiedziała z jeszcze większym przygnębieniem. Nic dziwnego, że nie była zachwycona. Śmierć rodziców, dziwny list które ona i Ari dostały od SOWY. Tak od sowy. I jeszcze jakiś dziwny, naprawdę dziwny gość który prawie przekonał je, że są czarownicami, zabrał na ulicę pokątną i pokupował podręczniki o magii i nawet dostały różdżki. Nie pozbawiło to jednak Riny niepokojącej myśli że mogła trafić do jakiegoś dziwnego świata równoległego gdzie nic nie jest takie jak być powinno.

-Tak peron dziewięć i trzy czwarte-mruknęła Ari nie przejmując się zbytnio złym nastrojem siostry. Może dlatego że była zajęta poszukiwaniem odpowiedniego peronu a może dlatego że naprawdę niewiele ją to obchodziło.

-Hej czekaj!-krzyknęła Rina

-co?-mruknęła Ari z niezadowloeniem

-Tu jest dziewiątka

-Serio? Bez jaj-powiedziała Ari nie wykazując ani grama entuzjazmu

-Wiesz mogłabyś czasem pokazać że nie masz mnie za idiotkę-powiedziała urażona Rina

-Kiedy ja mam cię za idotkę, kochanie-powiedziała Ari głosem ociekającym fałszywą słodkością

-Dzięki-mruknęła Rin całkiem powinna się już przyzwyczaić do ciągłych obelg ze strony siostry… Ale jakoś nie potrafiła. Między dwoma dziewczynami przeszła właśnie bardzo dziwna grupka osób. Ich stroje również były dość… Niekonwencjonalne a na kufrach było wielkie 'H' i godło takie same jak było w ich listach. Naglę zauważyły jak dwójka osób. Chyba matka i córka zaczęły biec w stronę ściany pomiędzy pernami 9 i 10. Rina automatycznie zamknęła oczy z kolei Ari wpatrywała się w scene z sadystyczną fascynacją dlatego muscie wyobrazić sobie jej zdziwnienie gdy okazało się że kobiety zamiast rozwalić sobie czaszki przenikły przez ów tajemniczą ściane i zniknęły im z oczu. Ari zapuściła żurawia na drugą stronę muru jednak nic tam nie ujrzała

-Co do…

-jasnej cholery-skończyła za nią Rina równie zaskoczona, jednak zdobyła się ona na odwagę i podeszła do mężczyzny o kruczczarnych włosach i okrągłych okularach-przepraszam-spytała nieśmiało, nieznajomy jednak odwrócił się do niej i uśmiechnął

-Słucham?-spytał miłym głosem

-bo… tak się zastanawiam… to nie jest może…yyy..

-szukasz peronu dziewięć i trzy czwarte tak?-Rina w odpowiedzi pokiwała powoli głową

-Musisz po prostu wbiec w tą ścianę-Ari słysząc to uniosła wymownie brwi, a z racji tego że Rina ją znała wiedziała że jej siostra ma zamiar zaraz zapodać jakiś uroczy komentarz o idiocie czy kimśtam innym jak to zrobiła gdy profesor McGonagall oznajmiła im że naprawdę są czarownicami

-Rozumiem, dziękuję-powiedziała nadmiernie szybko Rina nie pozwalając siostrze powiedzieć tego co myśli

-Ari chodź

-No chyba cię pogieło!

-Ari-warknęła Rina przez zęby ciągnąc ją za ramię w stronę ściany

-No dobra dobra-powiedziała Ari i zaczęła podążać za siostrą mrucząc przy tym wszystkie przekleństwa jakie tylko przyszły jej na myśl

-Nie mogę uwierzyć że jesteśmy spokrewnione-stwierdziła Rina z niezadowoleniem gdy już znalazły się po drugiej stronie muru

-Ja też, ale zakładam że ty jesteś wynikiem jakiejś pomyłki genetycznej. Wiesz zmutowane geny…

-tak jasne jasne-ucieła Rina i skierowała się w stronę pociągu-jak myślisz że będę siedzieć z tobą w przedziale to się mylisz!

-Och nie żartuj jak ja sobie bez ciebie poradze!-ironizowała Ari.

Rina obrzuciła tylko Ari wściekłym spojrzeniem wsiadła do pociągu i skierowała się na lewo. Zaraz potem to samo zrobiła Ari i skręciła w drugą stronę.


	2. Ceremonia przydziału

Rozdział 2

-Przepraszam, tu wolne?- spytała Rina wchodząc do przedziału, w którym siedziały cztery dziewczyny chyba w tym samym wieku, co ona

-Jasne, wchodź-powiedziała jedna z nich. Miała włosy hebanowego koloru, kilka piegów na nosie dodających jej uroku, niebieskie oczy i promienny uśmiech, którym obdarzyła nowoprzybyłą-jestem Megan Thickey-powiedziała wstając i wyciągnęła rękę by się przywitać-Rina Engel-odpowiedziała Rina nieco onieśmielona i podała dziewczynie dłoń-To jest Kath Pye

-wskazała na dziewczynę po jej prawej stronie, miała sympatycznie wyglądającą twarz i również obdarzyła Rine uśmiechem. Miło-A to Samanta Threyer, a tam siedzi Caroline Smith-dziewczyna pomachała do Riny

-Miło mi-odrzekła dziewczyna i usiadła po przeciwnej stronie przy oknie mając nadzieję że więcej osób okaże się tak sympatyczne jak dziewczyny do których miała szczęście trafić. Prawię całą podróż do hogwartu pierwszoroczniacki nie robiły nic tylko rozmawiały o tym jak świetny jest hogwart a Rina powoli zaczęła się przyłączać do wesołych rozmów i z radością słuchała o tym jak świat, który do tej pory był dla niej jedno wielką niewiadomą przestaje być tak obcy i straszny jak jej się to wydawało a staje się czymś nowym i fascynującym, co daje nadzieję na lepsze jutro.

Dla Ari z kolei przejazd pociągiem nie był zbyt miłym doświadczeniem. Szczególnie reakcja osób z jej przedziału, kiedy powiedziała że jest z niemagicznej rodziny nie należała do najsympatyczniejszych. ''Scorpirus Malfoy… Muszę sobie zapamiętać to nazwisko' pomyślała całkowicie zniechęcona, była wściekła więc tylko niektóre słówka z przemowy dyrektor Mconagall wpadały jej do ucha ale chyba chodziło o to że wszyscy pierwszoroczniacy zostaną teraz przydzieleni do jakichś domów? Nieważne. Nawiasem mówiąc ciekawe jak sobie poradziła jej irytująco wrażliwa siostra, czy ona też miała takie przyjemne towarzystwo czy trochę więcej miała szczęścia? Tak czy siak ten rok zapowiadał się koszmarnie.

-Śpiewająca czapka?- Rina szepnęła do ucha Megan nie mogąc ukryć zaskoczenia

-Nie słyszałaś nigdy o tiarze przydziału?- spytała równie zdziwiona koleżanka

-No niezbyt…

-Twoi rodzice ci nie opowiadali?

-Moi rodzice nie byli czarodziejami-powiedziała Rina po prostu

-Serio? Twoi rodzice to mugole? –spytała Megan podekscytowana

-Kto?- Rina zmarszczyła brwi

-No tak mówimy na ludzi nie magicznych- powiedziała szybko Megan

-Ahaa- Kate nie mogła dokończyć tiara skończyła swą pieśń. Dziewczyna trochę zawiedzona, że nie słuchała uważnie odwróciła głowę od Megan i skupiła się na tym, co mówi dyrektorka

-Zaraz… ona będzie wywoływać nas tam na podest?- Spytała Rina lekko histerycznym głosem

-Nie martw się-dziewczyna poklepała Rina po plecach-Każdy się denerwuje

-Denerwuje? Ja prawie mam zawał-biedna Rina jęknęła przerażona. Nie znosiła takich rzeczy. Jakakolwiek zbytnia uwaga poświęcona jej osobie przyprawiała ją, o mdłości

-Airine Engel-wyczytała starsza czarownica

-Że ja?-spytała Rina słabym głosem patrząc na Megan tak jakby miała właśnie trafić pod szubienice

-No idź!- powiedziała czarnowłosa i popchnęła Rinę delikatnie w stronę taboretu na którym leżała tiara przydziału. Rina miała nogi jak z waty i naprawdę nie potrafiła sobie odpowiedzieć na pytanie jak w ogóle jest teraz wstanie się poruszać gdy tylko usiadła na jej głowę nałożona została tiara przydziału

_Hmm… niesamowita osoba z ciebie moja droga… Wiele talentów… Gdzie ty byś pasowała najbardziej… _zastanawiał się całkiem zafrapowany, obcy głos w jej głowie_ hmm.. no tak_.

-GRIFFINDOR!- Od tego okrzyku Rina podskoczyła automatycznie, po czym gdy tylko tiara została zdjęta usłyszała oklaski i podeszła najszybciej jak mogła do stołu Griffindoru. Kilka osób odsunęło się by zrobić jej miejsce

-James Potter

-Rina Engel-podała chłopakowi dłoń, był dość przystojny, miał kruczoczarne włosy i brązowe oczy. Nagle Rina szybko odwróciła głowę by usłyszeć

-Ari Engel

-Slitherin- czapka nie została jeszcze dobrze założona jak szybko zdecydowała gdzie druga siostra ma trafić, Rin, była trochę zawiedzona, ale zawsze wiedziała, że jej siostra kompletnie się od niej różniła, Ari potrafiła podejmować decyzje, była sprytna. Gdzieś miała uczciwość czy uczucia innych, gdy chodziło o coś co się jej opłacało. Rina była jej odwrotnością. Jakby spojrzeć w lustro. Wyglądasz tak samo, ale to złudzenie. Tak naprawdę wszystko jest na odwrót. A co do dziewczyn z przedziału Riny? Megan i Caroline są w Ravenclaw'ie, Smanta tak samo jak Rina trafiła do Gryffindor'u, Kath jako jedyna z czterech koleżanek trafiła do Huflepuf'u

Dormitorium Slitherin'u było w lochach, wchodziło się do niego przez obraz a hasło to 'Aspiro carnifex'… Dziwne. Jeszcze niedawno jej życie było zupełnie inne. O nie, nie chodzi o to, że miało więcej kolorów niż to. Czarny i szary. Żal i cierpienie. Teraz jest po prostu zupełnie inaczej. I sama nie wie jak się ma w tym odnaleźć. Ari weszła właśnie do łazienki z piżamą w dłoni i spojrzała na dziewczynę przed lustrem. Miała lekko pofalowane, ciemnobrązowe włosy, była drobnej postawy. Najbardziej pryzukuły jej uwagę oczy. Zimne spojrzenie nienależące do niej, w którym nie było ani grama uczucia. Może, dlatego że Ari nic nie czuła? Świadomość tego napawała pewnego rodzaju strachem, który nie powodował ani bólu w klatce piersiowej ani drżenia rąk chociażby. Był to inny rodzaj przerażenia, którego Ari nie potrafiła sprecyzować. Myśląc o tym automatycznie dotknęła naszyjnika, który dostała od swojej matki kilka tygodni przed śmiercią. Rin też taki dostała, ale jej był z akcentami szafiru z kolei Ari-rubinu. Były to dość dziwaczne naszyjniki, ich matka powiedziała, że to pamiątki rodzinne. Były śliczne, jednak dość grube i cięzkie powinno dać się je otworzyć jednak musiało coś się zaklinować w środku. Nie odważyła się jednak zbytnio na siłę go otwierać. Był dla niej zbyt cenny. Co dziwne Rina miała ze swoim ten sam problem.


	3. Zwierciadło Ain Eingarp

-Ari- zajęczała Rin z politowaniem -Daaj spokój -szepnęła- Za chwilę będzie cisza nocna

-Oj, co z tego?- Powiedziała lekceważącym głosem Ari pełna podekscytowania-Serio błagam cię! Jesteśmy w wielkim starym, tajemniczym zamku i mamy siedzieć w dormitoriach? Oszalałaś? –Spytała brunetka patrząc na Rin jakby naprawdę postradała zmysły

-Alee…

-Oj cicho-ucięła tą bezsensowną w swoim mniemaniu rozmowę Ari i złapała siostrę za nadgarstek by szybciej znaleźć się na ruchomych schodach, tymczasem Rin zastanawiała się jak się w to wplątała? Poszła na kolacje. Okej. Gdy próbowała przecisnąć się przez tłum w wielkiej Sali by wrócić do dormitorium poczuła jak ktoś łapie ją za kaptur i ciągnie w lewą stronę. Okej. Zobaczyła, że to Ari. Okej. Ari powiedziała 'Chodź mam świetny pomysł. Okej. Uwierzyła, że świetny pomysł Ari nie koniecznie musi się wiązać z czymś beznadziejnym, chorym, niebezpiecznym…. Tak to był błąd. Niewybaczalny błąd.

-A jak nas wywalą?- Spytała Rin przestraszona-Albo karą jest wychodzenie po raz kolejny na ten przeklęty podest i wszyscy się na ciebie gapią czy cos-mówiła Rin z coraz większym przerażeniem, bo przypominała sobie, co czuła, kiedy dyrektorka wywołała jej imię. Ari tylko przewróciła oczami. Czy los mógł ją pokarać bardziej sztywną, przestraszoną, pokraką niż ta, którą za sobą teraz wlecze? Racja czasem się przydawała. No, ale mimo wszystko kiepskie było z niej towarzystwo -Jak wrócę do sierocińca wcześniej niż za rok to nigdy ci tego nie daruje-Rina najwyraźniej nie miała zamiaru zakończyć napadu paniki dopóki Ari nie pozwoli jej wrócić do dormitorium

-Ok. Jedno pomieszczenie dobra? Jedno. Nic więcej-powiedziała szybko, Ari

-No dobra- stwierdzał Rina z rezygnacją w głosie i nie zdążyła zauważyć jak Ari sypie coś na jej głowę- Ej!

-To proszek maskujący- wyjaśniła, Ari. Pamiętasz jak byłyśmy w tym sklepie z gadżetami Weasley'ów? Udało mi się to kupić za resztę forsy. Ten rudy gość za ladą powiedział mi że P działa tylko godzinę, więc musimy się pośpieszyć- szepnęła Rina, siebie zapewne też posypała tym czymś, ale Rin była zbyt zajęta wpatrując się w jej znikając na tle korytarza rękę

-Więc prowadź-powiedziała zniecierpliwiona Rin odsuwając na razie od siebie niepokojące myśli i przeczucia, co do skutków ubocznych produktów, o których zapewnię Ari nie wie nic, bo coś tak kompletnie nieistotnego jak instrukcja obsługi czy ulotka dodana do lekarstwa zawsze była czymś obraźliwym dla jej genialnego umysłu.

Dziewczyną zajęło to jakieś piętnaście minut błądzenia po korytarzach, ale nareszcie trafiły do miejsca, które Ari zainteresowało, oczywiście cały czas trzymały się za ręcę, bo inaczej Ari na pewno zostałaby sama a Rin czekałaby już pod pokojem wspólnych gryfonów do czasu aż ten przeklęty proszek przestanie działać

-Czy to nie biblioteka ksiąg zakazanych?- Spytała Rina

-Bo ja wiem?- Odpowiedziała szeptem Ari, po czym pociągnęła siostrę w stronę kolejnych drzwi

-Wracajmy już jęknęła Rin-powiedziałaś jedno pomieszczenie a…-Rina zamilkła, bo właśnie ujrzała wielkie lustro przedstawiające ją przytulną do nieznajomego chłopka w jej wieku, kilku innych ludzi stojących z tyłu. Ich również nie znała, obok stała również Ari. Ale jakaś inna, w jej oczach były nieznane jej do tej pory ogniki czystego szczęścia, nadziei, wszyscy byli ubrani w jakieś dziwaczne jak na XXI wiek stroje a w oddali widać było piękny biały dom, troszkę starawy, ale nie odbierało mu to wcale uroku … Dziwne, prawda? Spojrzała na to, co było napisane złotej ramie tajemniczego lustra

-'**AIN EINGARP ACRESO GEWTEL AZ RAWTĄWTE IN MAJ IBDO'-**wyszeptała Rina

-Co?-Spytała Ari lekko zszokowana-chodź nic tu nie ma-powiedział po sekundzie, gdy udało jej się ponownie omieść pokój wzrokiem

-Jak to?-Spytała Rina zapewne marszcząc teraz brwi-A to lustro tam na z tyłu pomieszczenia?-Ari spojrzała przed siebie-Nic tam nie widzę- powiedziała powoli, zaniepokojonym głosem-Rinuś ty się dobrze czujesz?- Spytała i dało się wyczuć w jej głosie nutkę niepokoju

-Tak!- Powiedziała Rin nieco za głośno wciąż wpatrując się w tajemnicze lustro, chciała podejść i go dotknąć, ale gdy tylko zrobiła krok naprzód rozpłynęło się w powietrzu pozostawiając po sobie jedynie jakiś złoto-srebrny płyn, tysiące błyszczących drobinek latało po pomieszczeniu

-Naprawdę nic nie widzisz? -Spytała przestraszona Rina

-Nie…


	4. Sekrety

Do wszystkich czytający: naprawdę wybaczcie mi za te błędy staram się ich nie robić, ale jakoś wybitnie mi to nie wychodzi jak zapewne zauważyliście, mogłabym zwalić na moją dysortografię ale wiem że to żadne rozwiązanie, postaram się o ile mogę poprawić się.

PS

Do Sienne-nie chodzi o to że Ari nie widziała swojego odbicia w lustrze. Ona nie widziała lustra ;) He He Fajnie nie? ^^

Rozdział 4

Ta noc jest przecudna, lekki ciepły wietrzyk, sierpniowej nocy. Czyste niebo wyglądało jakby jakaś nadludzka siła powyszywała na hebanowym płótnie błyszczące gwiazdy. Rin nie mogła długo nacieszyć się tym widokiem. Naglę nad horyzontem ujrzała dom. Taki sam jak w tym dziwnym zwierciadle. Wraz z jego pojawieniem, zaczęła słyszeć przeraźliwe krzyki wołające o pomoc. Zaczęła biec w stronę źródła wrzasku. Były coraz głośniejsze, coraz bardziej nieznośne. Rina z jakiegoś niewytłumaczalnego powodu wiedziała, że nie zdąży uratować mieszkańców. Ani przygotować się na to, co musi tam ujrzeć. Gdy krzyki przestały stawać się znośnie dla jej bębenków usznych zdołała dotknąć klamki. Wtedy wszystko zamilkło. Powoli nacisnęła ją i popchnęła delikatnie drzwi. Na drewnianej posadzce leżały nienaturalnie powyginane dwie zamordowane kobiety . Jedna wyglądała na służkę druga miała strój szlachcianki ze średniowiecznej Angli. Nie mając pojęcia, dlaczego Rina przeszła przez zalany krwią brutalnie zamordowanych kobiet przedpokój i zaczęła wychodzić na pierwsze piętro. Weszła do pierwszego pokoju po prawej leżały tam dwie nastoletnie dziewczyny w dość przesłodzonych różowych sukieneczkach. Niepokojące było to, że wyglądały tak samo jak Ari i Rin... Obie miały sztylety wbite w serca. 'To te same amulety, co dostałyśmy od mamy' pomyślała Rin a jej przerażanie rosło. Rina szybko sięgnęła do swojej szyi. Nic na niej nie było

-Co tu robisz?- spytał szorstki męski głos i poczuła jak ktoś szarpie ją za ramię. Odwróciła się najszybciej jak tylko była w stanie i zobaczyła, że nad nią stoi przewyższający ją wzrostem czarnowłosy mężczyzna, w uniesionej ręce trzymał nóż. Z jej piesi wydobył się przeraźliwy krzyk i poczuła jak czyjaś ręka wciąż szarpie mnie za ramie

-Rin, Rin!-krzyczała Samanta, a Rin zauważyła, że leżey zaplątana w kołdrę i dyszy jakby właśnie wykonała bieg na sto metrów. Samanta westchnęła z ulgą-Drzesz się od pół godziny- Powiedziała zmartwiona- Zakładam że to dlatego że zasnęłaś ucząc się transmutacji-zażartowała po czym wyszła z dormitorium mówiąc coś że zostawiła książkę w wielkiej sali

Rina siedziała właśnie w pokoju wspólnym Gryffindor'u na szkarłatnej miękkiej kanapie przy kominku z kartką w dłoni a na niej były wypisane słowa z ów zwierciadła. Nie miała pojęcia, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi. Wiedziała jedynie, że minął już tydzień a ona nie była wstanie myśleć o niczym innym. I jeszcze te koszmary…

-Coś ty taka przybita ostatnio?- Spytała siedząca obok niej Samanta, która, mimo że nie należała do jakichś najbardziej żywiołowych osób na ziemi była całkiem sympatyczna, o czym Rina miała szanse się dowiedzieć dopiero po jakimś czasie. Minęły już trzy tygodnie od ich przyjazdu do Hogwartu. Czas leci nie?

Ari właśnie szorowała podłogę w ramach szlabanu, dlaczego spytacie? Otóż formalnie za rzucenie w głowę dyrektor McGonagall pucharem z sokiem dyniowym. Tak naprawdę próbowała trafić w prawie bezgłowego Nicka, który właśnie w mało delikatny sposób wyjaśnił jej(a raczej pokazał), dlaczego ma przezwisko 'prawie' bezgłowy. Tymczasem dyrektorka naprawdę nie chciała uwierzyć by ktoś był tak głupi by próbować uderzyć ducha. Najwyraźniej nie poznała jeszcze gwałtowności, jaką ma w sobie ciemnowłosa ślizgonka. Ari była tak zajęta wyżywaniem się na podłodze za swój pech, że nawet nie zauważyła jak jej siostra znalazła się przy niej

-Nie uwierzysz!- Krzyknęła podekscytowana

-Co przyszłaś mi pomóc?- Spytała drwiącym głosem Ari

-Co? Nie!-Powiedziała szybko Rin

-Te słowa napisane na lustrze

-Tam nie było żadnego lustra!-powiedziała uparcie Ari która najwyraźniej nie była w stanie zaakceptować, że to było coś więcej niż zwykłe przewidzenie- posłuchaj może to ten proszek, tak na ciebie zadziałał, mówiłam ci żebyś sobie dała spokój przecież…

-Cicho! Te słowa, co wtedy powiedziałam, napisałam je sobie i tak jakoś poprzestawiałam literki… i no wiesz… bo już napisałam referat z tej historii magii i zadanie z eliksirów i jakoś mi się tak nudziło ii…

-Iiiii!-spytała Ari chcąc by siostra doszła wreszcie do sedna

-Jeśli to przeczytasz od tyłu oznacza _ODBIJAM NIE TWĄ TWARZ, ALE TWEGO SERCA PRAGNIENIA…, Ale_ to bez sensu prawda? Nie mam pojęcia, co to za ludzie… Moim marzeniem nie był stary dom i gromada ludzi…. To naprawdę nie ma sensu…I jeszcze ten sen… Wiesz może jednak ci pomogę-powiedziała Rina ponuro i zabrała siostrze szczotkę. Musiała zająć się czymś innym. W końcu to wszystko się wyjaśni, prawda?


	5. Zakazany las, centaur, naiwność

Dzisiejsza niedziela nie należała do najsympatyczniejszych. Typowa jesienna pogoda i związana z nią plucha, deszcz i mgła. To wszystko wyjątkowo zniechęcało uczniów do wychodzenia na zewnątrz. Tak, więc wszyscy kisili się w zamku rozmawiając na tematy ważne lub mniej ważne(szczególną uwagę zwracali na drugie w kolejności)

-A ta Kraus od eliksirów…

-Taaa… typowa wiedźma mugolska: podła, fałszywa szmata-stwierdziła Rina smętnie. Zwykle nie była taka okrutna wobec ludzi, ale ta kobieta naprawdę zalazła jej za skóre. Pierwszym podstawowym powodem był fakt, że była koszmarnie, tragicznie, okrutnie, niesprawiedliwa. Jedynie ślizgoni mieli u niej specjalne względy. Na szczęście u innych nauczycieli nie widać było miłości tak ogromnej do Slitherinu jak miała sama opiekunka tego domu. No cóż. To musiało na razie Rinie wystarczyć- Z kolei profesor Hagrid

-Orginalny-stwierdziła Sammie

-Trochę chory-zauważyła Victoria

-Ale sympatyczny, nie?- Zastanawiała się Sammie

-Całkiem fajny-stwierdziła Rina i podniosła się z fotela. Spojrzała w okno i cicho westchnęła zrezygnowana. Pogoda tylko potęgowała jej przygnębienie-Chyba pójdę się przejść

-Iść z tobą?

-Niee… Dzięki. Muszę pobyć trochę sama-Rina zmusiła się do uśmiechu poczym skierowała się w stronę wyjścia z pokoju wspólnego

* * *

><p>Rin właśnie miała zamiar nabrać sobie trochę sorbetu cytrynowego gdy poczuła jak ktoś się wciska na miejsce obok niej i Samanty. Ari. No taaak. Nasze źródło subtelności i taktu.<p>

-Riiiinuś

-Tak, tak-powiedziała Rina zrezygnowanym głosem i podała wyciągnięte przed sekundą z torby notatki z historii magii

-Dzięki-powiedziała zadowolona Ari biorąc notatki od siostry

-Ale tak serio nie możesz spać w nocy?- zapytała Rina znając odpowiedź

-Głupie pytanie-powiedziała Ari przesłodzonym głosem-Oczywiście że mogę. Ale nie uważasz że to ździebko nudne? Szczególnie tutaj? W…

-Taak w starym zamku pełnym tajemnic bla bla bla-Rina dokończyła za siostrę przewracając oczami i nalewając sobie jednocześnie do szklanki sok dyniowy

-Ah jak my się dobrze rozumiemy-Ari udała rozmarzony głos po czym wróciła do stołu Slitherin'u nie zwracając uwagi na złowrogie pomruki zmuszonych siedzieć obok niej ślizgonek.

-Chyba za nią nie przepadają-powiedziała Rin, nagle zmartwiona losem siostry. Być może Ari była wkurzająca, bezpośrednia, dziecinna… ale dało się ją lubić… Naprawdę ci ślizgoni byli na tyle puści by oceniać tylko po tym kto jaki ma rodowód? Przecież to idiotyczne.

-Daj spokój-powiedziała Sammi- Chwilami mam wrażenie jakby ona miała serce z kamienia

-A ja bym powiedziała że to nie mający jak stopnieć w jej lodowatym wnętrzu odłamek góry lodowej-mruknęła Rina widząc jak Ari beztrosko wcina jajecznica z napełnionego po brzegi pozłacanego talerza, Sammi zareagowała na to spostrzeżenie nagłym atakiem niekontrolowanego śmiechu

* * *

><p>-Dlaczego, dlaczego, dlaczego, dlaczego?<p>

-Rina przestań!- Krzyknęła Ari zdegustowana-twoje kretyńskie mamrotanie nikomu nie pomaga.

-To nie jest kretyńskie mamrotanie, ja po prostu zadaje istotne pytanie które ma głębszy sens gdyż dotyczy mojego problemu egzystencjalnego ale ciebie to oczywiście nie obchodzi bo twoja głowa jest zbyt zajęta układaniem planu jak zniszczyć nam życie!- krzyknęła Rina, coraz bardziej agresywnie łamiąc gałęzie które nie pozwalały jej iść dalej. Od kilku dobrych godziny łaziły po zakazanym lesie bez żadnego celu. Znaczy po kilku godzinach miało to jakiś cel. ZNALEŹĆ DROGĘ POWROTNĄ!. Oh dlaczego Rina musiała się natknąć na Ari podczas jej SPOKOJNEJ przechadzki po zamku? Dlaczego ZNÓW dała się zaciągną w świat jej paranoi? Być może zdawała sobie sprawę, że jej siostra i tak to zrobi a jeśli pójdzie do lasu sama prawdopodobnie spróbuję trafić na sam jego koniec nawet jeśli go do cholery nie ma!

-Jak zwykłe przesadzasz… Rina wrac…-Ari zamarła bo zobaczyła jak jej siostra kuca przy jakimś dziwacznym stworzeniu i przykłada do jego zranionego tułowia różdżkę. Zwierze najwyraźniej nie miało siły by się przed tym obronić, bo jedynie poruszyło się niespokojnie a potem znów stało się całkiem bezwładne. Od pasa w dół był to koń z białą sierścią ale jego tors i głowa były całkiem ludzkie. Rina trzymała różdżkę przy jego zranionym tułowiu i szeptała po cichu jakieś słowa. Gdy Ari otrząsnęła się z pierwszego szoku podeszła trochę bliżej. Usłyszała jak jej siostra mówi słowa w nieznanym jej języku a wielka rana, z której powoli sączyła się szkarłatna krew zabliźnia się

-_medicorasiniuria medicorasmalum medicorasiniuria_-Rinapowtarzała te słowa dopóki rana całkiem nie zniknęła

-Co ty do cholery robisz, i co to do cholery jest?- Wyszeptała wściekłym głosem Ari. Czy jej siostra musiała być na tyle tempa by pomagać jakiemuś dziwnemu stworzeniu, które w każdej chwili może się na nie rzucić a raczej mogłoby gdyby tylko miało siły, które Rina z jakichś niewiadomych pomaga mu odzyskać?

-Spokojnie to centaur-odrzekła Rina jakby było to jakieś dobre wyjaś spojrzeniu na Ari dodała jednak-Daj spokój centaury to inteligentne stworzenia. Nie zaatakowałby bez powodu

-Jasne!-powiedziała Ari przez zęby-Ale skoro matka Teresa skończyła mu pomagać może by łaskawie ruszyła tyłek i zaczęła szukać wyjścia z tego przeklętego lasu bo inaczej nie zdążymy na jutrzejsze lekcje. Nie w takim tempie. Nawiasem mówiąc jeśli umiesz uzdrawiać chore zwierzęta za pomocą kawałka drewna to dlaczego… No nie wiem… Nie wpadłaś na to by nauczyć się jakiegoś zaklęcia które pozwoli nam wrócić do domu?

-Właściwie to jest zaklęcie które wskazuje północ. Starczy powiedzieć 'wskaż mi'

-A wskaże mi w które miejsce wbić ci nóż?-warknęła Ari-Nie mogła powiedzieć tego jakieś trzy godziny wcześniej zamiast ględzić mi nad uchem?

-Byłam zdenerwowana! Zresztą myślałam sobie, że sobie poradzisz maniaczko pakowania się w kłopoty. Co jak kiedyś zabłądzisz a nie będzie mnie obok ciebie? Myślisz że drzewa pomogą ci odnaleźć drogę powrotną-sarknęła Rin

-Nie wiem, na pewno będą lepszym towarzystwem.

-Może ja mógłbym pomóc?-spytał zmęczonym głosem… A no tak to ten centaur…. CENTAUR?


	6. Sammie

-Dziękujemy za pomoc-powiedziała z wdzięcznością Rina, Ari natomiast mruknęła tylko coś pod nosem.

-Nie wałęsajcie się więcej same po lesie. To niebezpieczne-odpowiedział centaur i uśmiechnął się do bliźniaczek, patrząc na nie, przeszywającym spojrzeniem. Ari pomyślała, że w tych błękitnych oczach kryje się wiele tajemnic. Do zamku trafiły około 7 nad ranem, więc było jeszcze trochę czasu na wkradnięcie się do zamku niepostrzeżenie, i przybycie na ucztę

* * *

><p>-Co ty robiłaś w nocy?- Spytała Victoria zdenerwowała<p>

-Zastanawiałyśmy się nawet czy nie iść do McGonagall-dodała Sam po cichu. Jakoś rzadko udzielała się, gdy w pobliżu było więcej niż dwie osoby

-Uwierzcie mi że nie miałam zamiaru tak znikać, Ari mnie gdzieś wyciągnęła no i… tak wyszło-wyjaśniła Rina dziewczyną które wyglądały na poważnie zestresowane

-Nie chcesz nie mów, okay -stwierdziła Alice, głosem, który wcale nie wskazywał żeby było okay, Rina jednak nie miała ochoty się z nią kłócić w tym przypadku, więc nałożyła sobie kilka kanapek na talerz i zaczęła jeść w lekko przygnębionym nastroju. Do końca uczty żadna z dziewczyn nie zamieniła ze sobą słowa.

* * *

><p>Centaur miał na imię, Lorenz i wcale nie był podłą nieokrzesaną bestią, za jaką na początku uznawała go Ari mimo to Rina już od dobrych dwóch tygodni wysłuchiwała o swoim 'idiotycznym posunięciu'. Prawda była jednak taka, że Lorenz okazał się bardzo przyjazny i był wdzięczny za ratunek. Dziewczyny dowiedziały się też, że centaury to istoty, które potrafią czytać przyszłość z gwiazd. Rin była tym wyraźnie zainteresowana, ale nie śmiała, poprości Lorenza o to by ją nauczył tej sztuki.<p>

-Ale przecież nas wyprowadził z lasu-rzuciła swój ostateczny argument Rina po raz… no któryś to raz już był. Miała serdecznie dość tej kłótni.

-Nie o to chodzi! Chodzi o to, że wcale nie myślisz! On wcale nie musiał okazać się sympatyczny

-Dobra. Moja wina. Przepraszam. Dasz mi już spokój?- Ari rzecz jasna zauważyła, że siostra powiedziała to by mieć jedynie święty spokój, ale nie było sensu dłużej prowadzić tej rozmowy, więc Ari wróciła do 'spania' wiedząc, że inaczej nie przetrwa kolejnej lekcji profesora Binnsa a bitwach goblinów

-po południu mamy pierwszą lekcje latania na miotle, nie?- Spytała Rin zanim siostra zdążyła zasnąć.

-Taa- mruknęła tylko i już nie było z nią kontaktu.

* * *

><p>-Hej Megan!- krzyknęła Rina zadowolona, nareszcie spotkała swoją przyjaciółkę, która była całkowicie od początku do końca normalna, no i nie było w niej grama ironii czyli innymi słowy była totalnym przeciwieństwem Ari.<p>

-Heej- odpowiedziała Megan i obdarzyła Rine swym promiennym uśmiechem-Gdzie idziesz?

-Do dormitorium, mam trochę czasu zanim będzie kolejna lekcja-oznajmiła Rina

-Ja idę do biblioteki, muszę napisać dla profesor Kraus referat działaniu ogona salamandry szkarłatnej-stwierdziła Megan zdegustowanym głosem-A! I mam pytanie, wiesz może czy Samanta ma coś do mnie?

-Dlaczego pytasz?- spytała Rin lekko zdziwiona

-No wydaje mi się że ona mnie nie lubi… Wiesz zwykłe jak do niej mówię udaje że nie istnieje…

-Nie wiem, o co chodzi, ale mogę z nią pogadać, jeśli chcesz

-Serio? Dzięki!- Powiedziała Megan wdzięcznym głosem. Rin nie miała pojęcia, dlaczego Megan tak zależało na aprobacie, Sammie, ale może po prostu ona taka była? W końcu, każdy chce być lubianym. A szczególnie takie niewyjaśnione sprawy są dołujące

* * *

><p>-Sammie, mogę o coś spytać?- spytała łagodnie Rina siedząc na łóżku przyjaciółki i bawiąc się jej pluszakiem kiedy ta próbowała wygrzebać jakąś książkę z szafki nocnej<p>

-Jasne-odparła trochę nieobecnym głosem

-Właściwie dlaczego nie lubisz Megan?- Sam, zamarła na chwilę a potem usiała na łóżku i westchnęła

-Wiesz to… jest dość skomplikowane, ale w sumie dawno chciałam ci powiedzieć.. Bo widzisz… Moja rodzina ma pewne umiejętności, które można nazwać… Wyczuwaniem aury… Magicznej mocy, która jest bardzo specyficzna. Każdy czarodziej ma inną i ona mówi o nim więcej niż by się chciało wiedzieć. Nie wyczuwamy jej u mugoli bo oni nie mają w sobie magii natomiast czarodzieje to zupełnie inna bajka. Nie mogę ci określić, dlaczego jej nie lubię. Wiem dobrze, że jest miła i sympatyczna, po prostu coś sprawia, że nie umiem darzyć ją sympatią. A mówię to tobie, ponieważ jesteś jedyną osobą, którą uznałam za godną zaufania. Masz naprawdę mocną aurę, nie wiedziałam takiej u nikogo innego. To dziwne, ale jesteś chyba pierwszą osobą w moim życiu, którą naprawdę… lubię.


	7. Lekcja mioteł i jedyna inteligentna

-Chodź! Lekcja latania na miotłach!- powiedziała spanikowana Samanta, obie dziewczyny tak się rozgadały, że kompletnie zapomniały o pierwszej lekcji z panią Hooch.

-Szlag-krzyknęła Rina podrywając się z miejsca i obie przyjaciółki równocześnie zaczęły biec w stronę wyjścia y dormitorium. Rzecz jasna nie obeszło się bez potrącenia kilku niewinnych ludzi ale udało im się dotrzeć na czas. Ari widząc swoją dyszącą jak zziajany kundel siostrę przewróciła tylko wymownie oczami i skupiła swój wzrok na nadchodzącej pani Hooch, była to dość podstarzała czarownica w granatowej szacie, omiotła wyrokiem wszystkich zgromadzonych, kazała ustawić się w dwa rzędy pomiędzy nią a gdy już wszyscy stali jak należy z zaczęła robić wykład na temat(jakby to dziwnie nie zabrzmiało) latania na miotłach. Ari nie miała pojęcia co ją powstrzymuje przed głośnym jęknięciem miała ogromną nadzieję że choć na tej lekcji obejdzie się bez nudnego wykładu w końcu cóż to za filozofia wsiąść na miotłę i polecieć, spojrzała ukradkiem na Rine która stała gdzieś z boku po drugiej stronie wyglądała na przestraszoną. Choć w sumie trudno się dziwić, już chodzenie na wf było dla niej udręką w dodatku ma lęk wysokości. Cóż to będzie bardzo zabawne patrzeć jak próbuje latać. Nareszcie trochę radości w tym nudnym życiu. Teraz pani Hooch kazała uczniom przywołać do siebie miotły

-Do mnie!-krzyknęła Ari po raz trzeci i już zaczynała się wkurzać na delikatnie turlającą się miotłę, jednak spokój, prawda? Tylko spokój może nas uratować.

-Hej szlamko-Ari usłyszała cichy szept pełen nienawiści… No tak. Scorpirus Malfoy. Dlaczego musiała akurat stanąć obok tego matoła? W tym momencie Ari zaczęła naprawdę się denerwować a z racji tego że nie należała do najbardziej zrównoważonych osób w tym zamku było to dość niebezpieczne- Myślisz że ci się uda? Takie szlamy jak nie są nic warte-powiedział trochę głośniej. W chwili gdy Ari to usłyszała krzyknęła maksymalnie poirytowanym głosem 'Do mnie' po czym szybko zabrała rękę by patrzeć z satysfakcją jak ten dupek spada na ziemie od siły uderzenia, starej choć jak się okazało bardzo użytecznej miotły i krzyczy trzymając się za nos. Wokół blondyna zaczął się gromadzić tłum gapiów, również Rina podbiegła wyglądając na zmartwioną ale stanęła bliżej siostry niż poszkodowanego ucznia. Pani Hooch z kolei próbowała zmusić Malofy'a żeby wstał i poszedł do pielęgniarki bo ma złamany nos, jednak ten był chyba zbyt zajęty bólem by słuchać co nauczycielka ma do powiedzenia. Ari tymczasem z trudem powstrzymywała triumfalny uśmiech

-Dobrze się bawisz?- spytała Rina zdegustowana zachowaniem siostry której jak zwykle nie obchodziło ze wyrządziła komuś krzywdę

-Jasne! To chyba będzie moja ulubiona lekcja-Ari całkiem szczerze uśmiechnęła się do siostry którą zapewnie zniesmaczyło to szczere wyznanie

-Świetnie-sarknęła

-Świetnie-i znowu ta, brutalna szczerość

-Mogłabyś chociaż poudawać że się przejmujesz-zachęciła Rina mając nadzieję że Ari wyda jej się wtedy bardziej ludzka

-Dlaczego?- czyste zdumienie w głosie Ari pozbawiło Rine jakiejkolwiek nadziei

-Nie ważne-westchnęła

-Zrobiłaś to specjalnie?- zapytała surowym głosem pani Hooch, która chwilowo zrezygnowała z prób podniesienia rozhisteryzowanego pierwszoroczniaka. A niestety z całego zdarzenia udało jej się zobaczyć tylko koniec zajścia, bo próbowała ugasić pożar który wywołał Larry Migren próbując podnieść miotłę różdżką.

-Ja?- Ari wzkazała na siebie ręką patrząc na nauczycielkę wzrokiem pokrzywdzonego kotka-Nie, skąd-odrzekła

-właśnie że tak!-powiedział przez łzy Scorpirus

-Więc?- spytała zdenerwowana pani Hooch

-Majaczy-stwierdziła Ari machając niedbale ręką

-Powiem ojcu-zawył Malfoy, patrząc przez łzy na Ari gdy nauczycielce udało się go wreszcie podnieś

-Leć, leć do tatusia-prychnęła Ari-Byleby nie był taką ciotą jak ty bo będzie z nim słabo-stwierdziła patrząc na Scorpirusa znienawidzonym wzrokiem , pani Hooch nie miała jednak szansy usłyszeć tej uroczej wymiany zdań bo była zbyt zajęta darciem się na chłopaka który miał ambitny plan rozpocząć latać wcześniej niż wszyscy uczniowie z tej lekcji. Nawiasem mówiąc całkiem uparty gówniarz bo zlecieć na dół też nie chciał. Skutecznym argumentem okazała się jednak profesor McGonagall która z gabinetu widziała tą dziwną sytuacje.

-Avery, Slitherin właśnie stracił 50 punktów przez twoją głupotę-warknęła poirytowana

-Świetnie-mruknęła Ari niezadowolona. Czasami miała wrażenie że jest jedyną myślącą osobą wśród tej bandy ślizgońskich tępaków. Jak to możliwe że ona trafiła do tego domu?


End file.
